<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm gonna have my cake, and eat it too by kurts_rejoinder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736109">I'm gonna have my cake, and eat it too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurts_rejoinder/pseuds/kurts_rejoinder'>kurts_rejoinder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Canon Gay Character, Exhibitionism, M/M, Party, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurts_rejoinder/pseuds/kurts_rejoinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/getthatbreddie/status/1252120056500088832">artwork</a> by <a href="https://twitter.com/getthatbreddie">@getthatbreddie</a> on Twitter </p><p>Richie and Eddie attend yet another old friend's wedding, as most 30-something's do. Richie finds the whole thing dry and monotonous - but is craving something more exciting. This wedding might be the opportune time to create some ruckus. Let's see how this unfolds for these two...</p><p>Warning: explicit language and graphic descriptions of sexual situations. 18+ only, please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm gonna have my cake, and eat it too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to <a href="https://twitter.com/getthatbreddie">@getthatbreddie</a> on Twitter for making such beautiful IT-related fanart and inspiring this fiction! </p><p>Other thanks to my dear friend Lore (<a href="https://twitter.com/jimmymagma">@jimmymagma</a> on Twitter) for also inspiring me to write this! </p><p>This is my first ever writing for Ao3, so I hope you enjoy and if I garner enough positive feedback, I'll definitely keep writing :)</p><p>Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/squishyrichie">@squishyrichie</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>It's another lazy Sunday morning. The sunlight that reveals itself from the pulled blinds indicates a bright one - the rays emanating onto Eddie's eyelids, prompting him to wake up.</b> </p><p>Eddie lets out a benevolent but content sigh as he slides the duvet off his chest, gently resting it on top of Richie's body. After a gentle twitch and adjustment from back to side sleeping, Richie murmurs sweetly, as Eddie pulls himself off of the bed and quietly walks over to the bedroom door. <em>May I always be the early riser, </em>Eddie ponders. As he exits the bedroom, he peers over his shoulder - glancing at Richie so peacefully dozing. <em>Not like it’s a bad thing. </em></p><p>The kitchen, which is illuminated with yellowed sunlight, beckons for coffee to be made and for the day to begin. Eddie shuffles in, hands grazing the granite countertop and opening the lower cabinet. He picks out two coffee cups, speckled ceramic, and sets them besides the percolator in the corner of the countertop.  He pulls the coffee canister from the pantry, also grabbing two spoons and a pint of cream from the fridge as he moves back to the countertop. The grounds are scooped, the pot is filled to the brim with water; finally brought to the stove to percolate and fill the room with the welcoming scent of breakfast. Eddie then starts preparing the morning meal - today’s being pancakes with blueberry syrup and bacon.</p><p> As the nutty yet sweet scent of the coffee boiling travels across the kitchen, Richie innocently stumbles out of the bedroom. He enters the kitchen quietly, inching up behind Eddie mixing up the bowl of pancake batter. Grabbing his waist swiftly, Richie kisses the top of Eddie’s head. </p><p>“You’re making my favorite.” </p><p>“I know I am!” Eddie chirps, pouring sugar and blueberries into a pot to prepare the syrup. Richie pats Eddie’s back as he turns around, walking over to the oven as bacon strips sizzle delightfully on a baking sheet inside. </p><p>“Fuuuuck. I love bacon so goddamn much.” </p><p>He tips the oven open, hot air seeping out while bacon glistens. Richie then gleefully steps out of the kitchen as Eddie finishes breakfast, resting his arms on the counter as he carefully observes Eddie flipping pancakes. As Eddie finishes cooking, Richie follows his lead by pouring the coffee, prepping the plates at the kitchen table, and carefully plating the pancakes, bacon, and syrup as Eddie tosses the bowls and pans into the sink. The both of them sit down at the kitchen table, Richie’s eyes hungrily glaring at the spread, then gazing deeply into Eddie’s. </p><p>“Well, you’ve outdone yourself, dude. I don’t know what’s hotter to me right now - these fuckin’ pancakes or the chef who made them.”</p><p>Eddie, who had barely slipped a knife into his pancakes, blushes, and sighs in gentle excitement and appreciation. </p><p>“Didn’t know I had such stiff competition.” </p><p>The sound of utensil hitting the plate fills the air as both men devour breakfast - Richie taking pauses to wipe his sticky face and praise Eddie’s remarkable culinary skills. Richie clears the table, per Eddie’s kindly request, and loads the dishwasher for another Sunday wash. His fingers glide along with the countertop, then along the perimeter of the table as he sits back down again. </p><p>“Did you get the mail yesterday?” </p><p>“Oh, no. I’ll get it now - were you expecting anything?” Eddie asks as he drifts from the table to the front door. Richie’s eyes roll and he softly smiles. </p><p>“No… but. I just love watching you leave… even if it is for mail.” </p><p>Eddie scoffs as his hand shuffles in the mailbox, pulling out the typical collection of bills and coupons. Reaching a bit deeper, a cream envelope embossed with perfect calligraphy appears in Eddie’s hand. <em>What the hell is this? </em>Upon further investigation, the envelope is only addressed to Richie. It also has a gold stamp on the back with two initials: D + M. <em>Oh. Wedding. Great. </em></p><p>Eddie heads back inside, mail in hand. He places the bills and junk mail on the corner of the kitchen table, then circles around the sectional to hand Richie his fancily crafted envelope. </p><p>“Who the hell is D? Who’s M? And what is this, the 3rd wedding in a year?” </p><p>Richie somberly sits up, grabbing the letter, and investigates it. “Ohhhhh! Yeah. Daniel. I met him in improv school - we did The Groundlings together for a couple of years. Good guy. Don’t know who M is, though. His fiancee, I guess?”</p><p>“So I assume this is another wedding we have to go to?” </p><p>“Yeah. It’s fucking springtime - everyone’s getting married. Fun, right?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weeks pass by, and Daniel’s wedding day has arrived. The ceremony, yet somewhat small, is ornate and packed with dozens of LA comedians. Vows are exchanged, tears are shed, and flocks of white doves are released as an orchestra plays the couple off. The day leads with afternoon drinks, amuse-bouche, and finally a glittering reception. The whole spectacle of it all stirs something in Richie. </b>
</p><p>The wedding guests are packed like fish in the gaudy ballroom of a blasé Los Angeles country club as waiters pass around platters. Richie, with champagne in hand, rubs shoulders with old colleagues. Eddie accompanies him, sweetly grinning at any compliment given their way. </p><p>Richie’s career success definitely does not go unnoticed. </p><p>He makes his way to Daniel. “Congrats, dude. I’m so damn proud of you for finally settling down!” This has been after a couple of drinks, of course, so Richie’s delivery is far more excited than he had anticipated. </p><p>“Thanks, Richie. Means so much you came tonight, especially with how booming <em>your </em>career is.” Daniel has his arm wrapped around his fiancee (now wife), aptly named Mara. As Daniel tightens his arm around her and softly kisses her, Richie turns to Eddie to whisper something. </p><p>“I don’t know why, but all of this is making me so <em>fucking </em>horny right now.” </p><p>Eddie quietly gasps, moving his hand towards Richie’s and gripping it tightly. He may find that typical Richie behavior - horny at the celebration of someone else’s matrimony - but something about the way he said it is completely enticing. They say their simple goodbyes to the happy couple, then return back to their table. </p><p>Sitting down, Richie’s gaze cannot be taken off of Eddie. The both of them are mere inches apart, with Richie leaving little kisses along Eddie’s neck. There’s a slight sheen of sweat on his face, and his cheeks are flushed crimson from the champagne in his system. He moves his face towards Eddie’s ear again.</p><p>“If I could, I would spread you wide across this goddamn tablecloth and fuck the shit out of you.” Richie is tugging at Eddie’s shirt collar. “I want everyone to see you quivering, shaking, my cock making you squirm. I want everyone to see you cum.” </p><p>Richie’s lascivious whispers are making Eddie’s whole entire body blush. He turns to him, eyes locked, and presses his lips against Richie’s. The slight scruff of his face feels amazing under Eddie’s lips, who begins to fumble his tongue into Richie’s mouth. It catches him off guard, but in the best of ways. There was something about outrageously exchanging saliva while drunk people around you are dancing under spotlights.</p><p>As they both gingerly pull away from each other’s face, a string of spit is hanging off of Richie’s mouth. Heat and passion is radiating from their bodies. Richie leans over again, lips merely an inch away from Eddie’s ear:</p><p>“I’m gonna go take a piss. You can join me, if you want.”</p><p>Eddie glares at Richie, confused. But as that wave of confusion begins to move over his body, Richie swiftly grabs Eddie’s thigh, vigorously rubbing it. His cock is quivering in his suit pants, basically begging for his fly to open. Richie gets up from his seat, moving his hand from Eddie’s thigh to the tip of his shoulder, his pointer finger trailing up. Immediately, Eddie knew to follow him.</p><p>Despite the wedding venue being up to snuff with its gold-plated interior design, the bathroom left a lot to be desired. Cream walls, basic tile flooring, and matching cream bathroom stalls. It’s also surprisingly empty.</p><p>As Eddie quietly walks in, Richie is <em>actually </em>taking a piss. <em>This doesn’t surprise me at all - he’s fucking with me. </em>Eddie ponders, standing in front of the row of sinks. Richie finishes up over the urinal, shaking his body a little before pulling up his boxers and suit pants. He slowly turns, smirking and burning his eyes into Eddie’s face.</p><p>“Following me to the bathroom, huh? Like a little fuckin’ puppy dog? Cute.”</p><p>Richie walks over to Eddie, his finger trailing again along the granite counters. The ambient noise of party music outside is mimicking Eddie’s heartbeat, which at this point feels like it’s entirely in his throat. Richie’s hands firmly grasp Eddie’s shoulders, moving down his sides and eventually cupping his ass from behind, tracing its perfect curvature. The bathroom fills with heavy, satisfied sighs, echoing each other as hands trace and grab both of their bodies. Eddie begins pecking along Richie’s neck, pressing harder and harder with each kiss.</p><p>“<em>I can hardly fucking contain myself right no</em>-“ Eddie interrupts Richie’s semi-drunk horny rambling with another deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues are nearly in knots as they trace each other’s mouths, fumbling into an open bathroom stall and hastily unbuckling belts. Eddie loosens his dress shirt a little as his body flushes with excitement, balancing himself on the toilet as Richie begins pulling off his pants. Richie’s cock, barely contained by his plaid boxers, is visibly throbbing - practically springing out as he removes his underwear. He lets out a breathy moan as he slowly rubs himself, watching Eddie lower his own trousers and revealing his quivering cock.</p><p>Richie scoops up Eddie, making sure that he uses the wall as a staggering point to keep him in his grip. Eddie’s ass feels absolutely perfect in Richie’s hands, making an incredibly enticing invite for his cock to enter. The first swift thrust makes Eddie’s whole body shake, cheeks immediately flushing and an excited sigh filling the stall. Richie’s body, filled with absolute pleasure and adrenaline, keeps pumping his cock deeply into Eddie. He’s staring directly into his face as he continues to squirm and moan. Their faces glow with sweat, shimmering underneath dimmed fluorescent lights - creating a romantically depraved ambiance. Richie’s eyes roll back as his thrusts continue to grow more powerful.</p><p>“<em>Jesus, fuck. You’re so fucking hot. You’re so… Fucking…”</em></p><p>The mere power of his orgasm causes Richie to completely stumble over his words, filling up Eddie with pure ecstasy. Both of them collapse over the top of the toilet, sweat dripping from Richie’s brow as he settles himself into a tight embrace. Nose to nose, they lock eyes as their breathy sighs seem to sync with each other. Eddie gingerly cracks a smile.</p><p>“I wouldn’t just follow you to the bathroom, dork. I knew <em>exactly</em> what you wanted.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>